Snowfall
by PhoenixTears25
Summary: He buried that part of himself a long time ago, but now it is resurfacing and there is nothing that he can go but wait for the final storm. His truths open up old wounds, renew old anger and could either destroy or bring together the family he never had.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"…_But, each year in winter, on the first day of the New Year, Father Frost and the Snow Maiden return to Russia in their troika (sleigh). And they continue to work their magic, as they did long ago for the woodcutter and his wife, for those who are good and kind, particularly the children, bringing them small gifts and helping to make their dreams come true."_

"Are you like the Snow Maiden?"

"No my dear child. Why would you think that"

The small child scrunched his face as he thought how to explain himself. His nose creased and his tongue stuck out slightly.

"You bring me presents. And play with me"

The woman, who had been telling the story smiled down at the small boy. She sat with him on a large couch, a large quilt covered their bodies as a fire crackled in front of them. She looked at the boy, her bangs hung heavy in front of her face as she watched his curious face. The six year old had such strange ideas, but then you would expect that from someone of his nature.

"Do you not like the Snow Maiden?" she asked him, she brushed a forefinger against his cheek, they were so soft and warm.

The boy looked shocked at the question, "No, I think she's pretty"

"Only pretty?" she teased, cocking her head to one side.

"And kind. Like you".

The woman smiled and laughed lightly as she leaned in closer to him, brushing her nose against his cheek making him giggle.

The two lay on the couch in quietness, the woman sat with the boys head on her lap as she stroked it.

"Mama?"

"Yes Kai"

"Can we build a snowman tomorrow?"

The woman rested he hand on the boys shoulder and sighed.

"If you wish".

* * *

The snowman was large, much larger than the small boy who looked up at it. Kai wore a pair of mittens, boots, a coat with faux fur that was much too big for him and a beanie that pushed his unruly high against his neck. His face was only visible.

His mother, was placing the face of the snowman in its designated places with the boy's instructions on how far apart the eyes and nose should be. He was still deciding if the snowman should be smiling.

Kai's mother smiled at her son's instructions; he was so much like his father, stubborn and quite opinionated. She just hoped that these traits would be used better then how his father was using them. Her smile fell as she saw one of the house maids come towards them, knee deep in snow, she felt quite sorry for the poor girl who had to come trailing after them.

When the maid reached them, she was dressed in a thick dress, thick stockings and boots. The hem of her tunic was already getting wet from the snow and the look on her face was trying to hide the displeasure of having to leave the warm house.

"There is a phone call for you Madam. It is Master Hiwatari".

Kai's mother pursed her lips and looked down at her son; he had not taken much notice of the maid and was busy trying to make boots for the snowman.

"Please take Kai inside and get him ready for lunch" she responded and walked off into the house.

Kai watched as his mother left.

"Where is she going?" he asked the maid as he was led back into the house.

"To speak to your father"

Kai looked up at the maid, he knew when she was lying or not but from the look of her brown eyes she looked more sad than anything.

In the kitchens Kai as placed at the counter and watched as the maid informed the cook to prepare some lunch. Kai always liked cook, she was large and funny and always saying things in her funny English accent.

"Do you know the story of the Snow Maiden?" Kai asked the cook.

Cook shook her head, "No little master. I do not know your Russian stories"

Kai huffed in disappointment.

Cook turned to face Kai, placing her hands on her wide hips she smiled at him, "But I can tell you about Snow White?"

Kai shook his head; he wanted to hear about the Snow Maiden.

Cook could see the disappointment and placed his food in front of him, she watched as he played with it for some time before she got an idea.

She sat in opposite him, leaned in and said, "Why don't you tell me the story of the Snow Maiden, so if you ask then I will be able to tell you".

Kai smiled and began to tell his favourite story.

* * *

"Kai, come it's time to wake up"

Kai opened his eyes, and saw his mother looking down at him, her hair hung over her shoulders and tickled his face.

"I'm sleeping", he said and rolled over.

"Now is not the time to be sleeping. Come I have an exciting game we must play"

Kai turned and looked at his mother.

"What game?"

His mother smiled and picked something off the floor beside his bed.

"We are going ice skating".

* * *

The pond that lay on their estate froze over every year and it had been declared that the pond was now ready for them to ice skate.

Kai had to reteach himself how to ice skate every year, he would watch his mother as she spun around in circles, lifting him up, it was like she was flying.

* * *

"Kai, I'm coming don't worry"

Kai stood in the centre of the pond, his legs shook as his feet with the ice skates leaned inwards. Beneath him the ice which was declared frozen had begun to crack, the sound made him want to scream but he didn't.

His mother was on the other side of the pond, she looked at her son, she spoke to him but he couldn't hear her.

Suddenly Kai felt a weight push against him, he skid along the ice and landed against the snow, he looked up only to find his mother was gone.

He stood, and shouted her name, but all he could see was the ice tipping back and forth as he stood there crying.

* * *

"Papa…do you know the story of the Snow Maiden?"

Kai father did not answer, he sat in the church pew, silent and stoic. Kai's grandfather sat next to him, also not saying a word.

"Kai…you are going to go live with your grandfather tomorrow"

"Why?"

Kai father turned to stare at those eyes, he looked just like his mother.

"Because I need you to. Ok?"

Kai did not answer, he turned his head to look at the casket, and he knew his mother was in there, never waking up.

"Ok".

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ray POV**

Life gets busy when you become world champions. Once we beat Biovolt and Voltaire was finally in custody we were swept from one place to another. When we left Russia Kai came with us, we were all surprised by his decision, and we had a bet running that he would stay.

We never asked Kai, about what would happen now and he never mentioned it again, so we went on a tour to Beyblade. I guess you could saw we were now officially rock stars, except without the rock…?

Anyway, we did a lot of events of signing, endorsements, exhibition matches, and small tournaments for charity. We were all over the place really.

It all began in the autumn. We had just arrived back in Japan and were sitting in a small café, a local place that Tyson said he used to go to when he was still a 'regular-Joe' as he puts it.

It was getting cool, the air had a chill to it and the trees had started to lose their leaves. Kai didn't seem fazed by the weather. Max enjoyed the leaves, he would jump and kick them laughing, he was so childlike still. Tyson would try and hold back but it wasn't long before he would be joining in.

We were having lunch, for Tyson this meant his second breakfast which almost incorporated everything off the menu. I had a sandwich; Max decided for some fries and Kai, well Kai was eating fruit.

Even though we have been together as a team for almost a year, I still feel like I barely know Kai, though then again I'm always learning something about the other two.

The café was filled with people, lots and lots of people and they were all staring at us, some more discreetly then others. I could feel Kai bristle next to me as he stared down at his selected fruit; he was playing with it, frowning.

Mr Dickinson was discussing something but I wasn't concentrating too much on what he was saying. I was watching Kai, he seemed lost in thought, very deep thought.

"What do you think Ray?"

I looked up at the three pairs of eyes staring back at me, Tyson's cap was slated to the side a bit, he seemed to be staring at me in concern as he chewed thoughtfully on one of his 'side dishes'.

"Sorry, what do I think about what?"

"Having a holiday? You know? A break?" explained Max who was leaning in rather close to me, I could smell his fruit shampoo which Mrs Tate had bought him while we were in the USA, peach.

"Uh sure, um where and for how long?"

Mr Dickinson smiled, his rosy cheeks seemed to light up like Christmas lights.

"I have a small cabin in the mountains, it's not too far from a town and there are lots of things you can do while you are there".

I shrugged, I did not mind really, it was good to hear that we would be getting a break. I glanced over at Kai who was now looking out the café window, he had finished his fruit and had pushed the bowl away from himself.

"Sure, why not? When will we leave?"

* * *

Kai hadn't argued against it, actually he seemed to agree with the idea. We would be leaving tomorrow morning and so for tonight we were to be staying in a hotel. Max and Tyson sharing one room and Kai and I in the other.

After travelling as much as we have, I learnt a new routine in packing and unpacking my luggage. I learnt what should be placed at the bottom on the suitcase and what should at the top. I discovered where to place toiletries and how to pack my clothes so that they don't crease.

Most of this was taught silently by Kai, who would sometimes make comments on my packing techniques and would demonstrate or explain why I should do something differently.

Kai and I would often share a room, sometimes I would share with Tyson and Kai with Max. If Kai shared a room with Tyson he would kill him, I know that Kai is a light sleeper and Tyson is a deep and loud snorer.

The hotel room was standard, two single beds, a balcony, single bathroom, two closets, one television and two single seats.

"What do you think the cabin will be like?" I asked, I was sitting on my bed, going through my suitcase for the third time that evening. Checking and rechecking that I had not forgotten anything anywhere.

Kai who was lying on his bed shrugged. His arms were above his head, his feet crossed over. When Kai closed his eyes he always looked peaceful. His breathing was become shallow and I knew that he as falling asleep.

"Do you think the weather will hold up? I heard it's supposed to snow?"

Kai was silent, I watched him for some time before I packed my bag up, satisfied that everything was in there.

"You shouldn't watch people while they are trying to sleep", I suddenly heard him say.

I frowned, his head was turned to face me, his mahogany eyes staring back at me.

"How did you know I was watching?"

Kai didn't blink, "You can always feel when someone is staring at you. Just a sense".

I didn't question Kai further, he rolled over then, and I watched as he placed his headphones on, a sign that he was now done communicating and wished to be on his own. I've always wanted to know what music he listening to.

* * *

The hotel dining room was almost empty as I made my way to our meeting place.

Max and Tyson were already eating, they had collected food from the buffet table and as I headed towards them with my plate I watched as they waved my down, as if I couldn't find them in an almost empty dining room.

"Where's Kai?" asked Tyson as he stuffed his face.

"Sleeping" I answered, averting my eyes away from the mess on his face.

"He does that a lot", stated Max, as he handed Tyson a serviette.

"Hmm, I think traveling makes him tired. He doesn't sleep so much when we have been in a place for a few days", I answered.

Tyson was finished wiping his face and he leaned back in his chair, "Do you think he's hungry?"

I shrugged as I took another bite of my food. Kai's eating habits were as mysterious it got.

"I think we should take him something", Tyson continued. No matter what Kai did, Tyson was always trying to befriend Kai. Tyson was very persistent and nothing deterred him.

"What would we take him?" asked Max.

"A bit of everything? Then we can see what he likes and what he doesn't like".

Without a second thought, Tyson was already dishing Kai a plate of food.

I followed the two as they headed towards my room, Tyson held the plate as he knocked on the door, there was no answer. Tyson knocked again, the door opened.

Kai's hair has always amused me, it had that natural dishevelled look, and now that he had just woken up, it looked more scruffy than normal.

Kai stood there, in black loose pants and a grey t shirt. He must have changed and gone to bed when I had left the room, those were his sleeping clothes.

"We brought you some supper, thought you might be hungry" said Tyson, as he offered the plate of food to Kai.

Something flickered in Kai's expression, he stood there silent. Kai took the plate of food, looking down at it he swallowed.

He looked back at Tyson, his eyes seemed to be glowing.

"You forgot the utensils" he said and without a thank you, he disappeared back into his room.

Tyson and Max stood there for a moment, I could see Max smiling, he rarely took anything seriously ad we both new Kai had said that just to piss Tyson off.

"He didn't even say thank you. He's so ungrateful…" Tyson was fuming, he was churning all the insults he could think of as he stormed off towards his own room. Max and I smiling at the incident knew that Tyson was not forgetting this anytime soon.

Max and I said our goodnights and I entered the room.

Kai was sitting cross legged on his bed, a fork in hand he was eating.

"Where did you get that?" I asked as I shut the door.

Kai smirked, everything he did had a purpose and he had purposefully pissed Tyson off, for what reason I don't know, yet.

Kai placed the plate of food on his bedside table and leaned back.

"I picked some up when we had lunch, just in case".

"You could've thanked him", I said as I changed in my own sleeping clothes.

Kai shrugged and went under his blankets, switching his side of the lights off.

"And what would that accomplish? Next time he brings me food he will remember the proper utensils".

I got under my own crisp sheets and turned my own bedside light off, we were now in darkness.

"I don't think he will be bringing you food anytime soon, not after that".

I heard Kai as he turned onto his side.

"Good, he doesn't have much taste in fine food anyway".

I smiled at that.

"Goodnight Kai".

But there was no answer from Kai and I turned over and too fell asleep.

* * *

Please review!

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Max POV**

The cabin was much further than any of us had realised. We left the hotel early that morning, so early that we had breakfast on the bus taking us there, much to Tyson's disappointment who had been preparing himself for the buffet breakfast.

We drove through the mountains, the deeper we went through the mountains and the further it seemed we moved away from civilization.

Tyson and I spent the time playing cards and discussing a manga we had started to read, Tyson always had a lot to say about certain characters.

Ray was having a discussion with Mr Dickinson about what activities we would be able to have once we got to our destination. I overheard him mentioning that there was a town fifteen minutes away, a lake and some trails that we could walk or ski according to the weather.

The weather did not dubious, heavy grey clouds were following us as we made our way to the mountains.

"My dad says that he's going to take me on a dig when we get back", Tyson said as he shuffled the cards, getting ready for another game.

"That's awesome man. My mum said that I can come to the states, we're going to test out some new Beyblade theory which Emily came up with".

I wonder what everyone else is doing when we break up for the holidays after our team vacation?" asked Tyson, he was dealing the cards now, not really paying attention.

"I heard Ray is going home, to China", I answered as I watched Tyson carefully deal, the cards had started to slip and turn on our make shift table.

"Do you think Kai is going home?" I asked, as I glanced at our silent team captain.

Tyson shrugged, "Do you think he has family, besides you-know-who?"

I shrugged, I didn't know much about Kai's personal history, I had never asked about his family, where his mother and father where. I guess we could only assume that they were dead, since he never mentioned them and he was raised in that abbey.

"Maybe Mr D knows?" I wondered.

I got up to move to the front of the bus where they were situated, while we were in the middle and Kai sat in the back. As I moved the bus began to swerve from left to right and I fell on my back onto the floor of the bus, sliding along till I hit the end. The cards flew along with me.

When the bus settled, everyone was asking if anyone was hurt. The bus driver shouted something about something running into the middle of the road.

My head hurt, rubbed the back of it as I sat at the back of the bus, playing cards surrounding me. I looked up to see Kai staring down at me; he must have been sleeping because he looked confused.

I got up, then and looked at Kai whose expression was unreadable. He was holding something towards me; it was an upside down playing card. I took it and flipped it over, a jack of spades. Kai was looking straight at me now; quickly I gathered the cards together and headed back to Tyson, unsure of what had just occurred.

* * *

The cabin was HUGE!

We arrived at it shortly after the bus incident. It was a brick and wood cabin, very western in style. As he clambered out of the bus I was suddenly hit by the smell of trees and dew.

There were several steps that went onto the porch which had a bench and some chairs; the front door was old and solid wood.

Mr Dickinson led the way, we it was all open plan. The kitchen was straight ahead, which had an island with pans and things above, Mr Dickinson explained that it was all stocked up on food so we would probably only need to go into town for perishables like milk.

There then was the living room which had a large couch that spanned most of the room, it was so soft you almost couldn't get up when you sat down. There was also a rocking chair and a couple of smaller one seater couches. There was a large coffee table which was stocked with books and magazines. And what faced all of this wasn't the television on the wall, but the fireplace which I was really excited to light this evening.

There was also a study and a bathroom, upstairs there were four bedrooms, so we didn't have to share a room and for once I could sleep without listening to Tyson snoring.

* * *

We were so tired about getting up so early and traveling to the cabin we decided that tomorrow we would explore our surroundings.

Tyson who was starving needed food ASAP. Ray who is like our designated cook was busy making something. Tyson who was watching would comment once in a while, soon Ray would tell him to leave so that he could finish it up. It happened that way most times when Ray was cooking.

I sat on the bench outside on the porch, looking out at the forest, Mr Dickinson and the bus had left not long ago, he wanted to make sure that we were all settled in and had even explained the map of the area in case we got left.

The front door opened and Kai stepped out, his scarf was wrapped around his neck and extra turn, he also had a light jersey on.

"How's your head?" he asked, not even glancing at me.

"Its fine, thanks, not sore anymore".

He stood there for some time, before he began to move off the porch, I noticed care keys in his hands, he must be heading for the hidden garage to see if the car Mr Dickinson had left here was still working.

I suddenly stood and said, "Uh Kai".

He stopped, and glanced over at me, his mahogany eyes looking at me curiously.

"Uh…um…where's your family?"

Kai's eyes squinted, his lips suddenly pursed, "Gone".

"Your mother and father?" I asked; I don't know why I wanted confirmation.

"Especially my mother", he said and he continued to walk, disappearing around the house.

* * *

Thanks for reviews!

Please REVIEW


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

Tyson woke with his vision blurry and his body feeling heavy. He opened his mouth, licking his lips he felt how dry his mouth was.

Stretching, the world champ yawned as he moved in his bed, it was dark still, but the morning light was nearing.

Tyson felt the urge of nature calling and the teen remembered why he was awake at such an ungodly hour, turning his bedside lamp on, he sluggishly headed towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was furthest away from Tyson's room which was closest to the stairs, it was Tyson's room, Max's, Ray's and then finally Kai's whose was always the furthest away from Tyson.

As Tyson scratched his head and his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the passageway he noticed that Kai's bedroom door was slightly ajar, finding this strange Tyson paused and leaned in, using his index finger he moved the door open slightly.

Inside Tyson noticed that Kai was not in his room, the bedside lamp was on, identical to the one in his own room. Though unlike Tyson's room, Kai's was neat and tidy, nothing was out of place, it was as if Kai could leave at any moment and no one would know he had even been there.

Tyson poked his head inside the room even further. He noticed that Kai's bed wasn't made and that the Russian had left his suitcase open, very unlike Kai.

Stepping now fully into the room, Tyson looked around, though there wasn't much to look at given Kai carried very little on him. The only thing that caught his eye was a book, on the bedside table, small and thin with a green hard cover. Turning it in his hands Tyson flipped it open turning the pages, it was all in Russian.

Sighing Tyson suddenly felt that urge that had woken him, placing the book back Tyson left Kai's room and headed to the bathroom, he was feeling the cool air and was looking forward to returning to his warm bed.

* * *

**Max POV**

Tyson was snoring again, he is always snoring. I'm sure that's the reason why Kai sleeps so far away from Tyson.

The sun was now streaming I passed the curtains and in my view. I had been lying in the bed for so long now wide awake that I was sure I had missed breakfast, but I hadn't…and I only knew this because Tyson was still snoring.

Right! That's it, I was getting up.

I noticed that everyone else's rooms were closed so I figured I must be first to wake up, which is amazing because usually it's either Kai or Ray, but usually Kai.

I headed downstairs but I could hear the kettle boiling, someone must be awake. Heading into the kitchen I noticed Kai was making himself a cup of tea, he busy putting the sugar in. He glanced at me as I sat myself at the island; he motioned to me with his mug and sat at the island opposite me.

"How did you sleep?" I asked smiling, I finally got up and started to find the bread so that I could some toast.

Kai shrugged.

"Did you hear Tyson last night? He must have had a good sleep, dead to the world", I couldn't find the bread.

Kai didn't answer; it was a rather awkward silence.

"Did he keep you awake?" Kai suddenly asked, he was looking straight me with those piercing eyes, except they looked tired, very tired.

I found the bread and as I popped two slices into the toaster I shrugged.

"Nothing new really. You get used to you know".

Kai looked away, sipping his tea.

As I waited for my toast a thought suddenly dawned on me, "Uh Kai, did you want some toast?"

Kai shook his head, "If he keeps you awake you should take some sleeping tablets or maybe just gag him and have him sleep outside"

Did Kai just make a joke?

"Uh I don't know about gagging him and I'm not sure about forcing myself to sleep".

I think I saw a corner of Kai's mouth smirk; he drained the last of his tea and set it in the sink. He seemed to pause there, at the sink, about to rinse the mug up.

"I have ear plugs"

"Pardon?"

"If you can't sleep, I have some ear plugs that work well; you can borrow them, if you like".

My jaw almost dropped, actually I think it did because Kai's expression suddenly changed to hard, he quickly rinsed the mug and moved away out of the kitchen.

Was Kai trying to be friendly?

* * *

**Ray POV**

We had decided to go on a hike, once everyone was awake and ready which took longer than I had originally anticipated.

We were going to get the lay of the land. We each had a backpack which had food, some essential tools, first aid and water.

Everyone except Kai carried their pack, which really just got my goat as I had prepared the packs! Though I must admit he did carry the map and seemed to know what he was doing with it.

We found a trail; hiking up the trail in the mountain forest we all clearly understood we were no longer in suburbia. Kai lead the way, some distance away, he also seemed to have adopted a long branch as a staff.

I felt quite at home up here, it reminded me of my village and the hikes I would take with the White Tigers.

Our aim was to find the lake, which we did.

It was huge and covered in a thin layer of ice, the shore were black pebbles, it was an open space, surrounded by forest. We could see the road which lead to the cabin in the distance and orientated ourselves.

Tyson decided that this was the place to have lunch and he began to unpack the sandwiches and food stuffs I had packed.

I handed Kai a sandwich from my pack and he received it with a nod, he didn't sit with us on the shore as we ate, he walked further along.

Once he was out of earshot Tyson turned to us and said, "What's eating his shorts? He's acting weirder than usual".

I frowned, not sure as to what Tyson was talking about, though I had an inkling.

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

Tyson scrunched up his face as he thought about this.

"I don't know, he just seems moodier, not talking as much".

"When did he speak besides scolding you Tyson?" I asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"He isn't even doing much of that. I don't know something isn't right".

Max and I exchanged glances, we all agreed, something funny was going on with Kai.

"Maybe he just has a lot on his mind. I mean his grandfather was just put into jail and is going on trial. Maybe it's that? His only relative".

Max had a point, we all watched Kai as he was now crouching on the ground, leaning against his staff, looking out at the lake, even more mysterious than before.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was evening now, and after their day hike the team was exhausted and so settled on an early night, besides the weather was looking grim and it was getting cold fast.

Tyson, Max and Ray were sitting around the coffee table, playing scrabble and drinking hot chocolate while Kai sat curled in a chair reading, sipping every now and then at his own hot chocolate.

"Do you think it's going to snow?" asked Max as he placed his word on the board, making him the winner at the moment.

Ray sighed and placed his own tiles, "I don't know, but it was forecasted? Maybe it will just rain and hail"

"Don't you like the snow?" asked Max, glancing at the Chinese curiously.

"No, it's just so cold", Ray shifted as if suddenly uncomfortable.

The two looked over at Tyson, waiting for him to make his move.

Tyson had been staring at his tiles during the whole conversation, he was behind in the game and he was tired, plus his hot chocolate was finished.

"C'mon Tyson, we don't have all night", complained Max.

"Do you want help?" offered Ray.

"No, I can do this on my own", huffed Tyson, folding his arms defiantly.

A few seconds later Tyson felt something vibrate in his pants pocket, removing his cell phone Tyson stared at the message, his eyes almost popping out.

It was from Kai, Kai had actually sent him a text. Opening the text Tyson was baffled, it was merely a long complicated word. Tyson stared at the message and then at his tiles until it dawned, Kai had sent him a word to play.

Smiling Tyson placed his tiles on the board, Ray and Max looking at him dubiously when another text came through from Kai, it was the definition.

Turning to look at Kai to say thanks, Tyson noticed that the captain was no longer in his chair. Tyson shrugged and eventually won the game of the scrabble thanks to Kai's word.

* * *

Max was beat, he couldn't understand how Tyson had won but after finally accepting it, Max headed for bed.

He sat on his bed stretching, when he noticed something on his bedside table. A small box, opening the box Max found a pair of eye ear plugs. Max sighed, they were from Kai.

Max got ready for bed, he lay in his bed in the dark for a moment, and reaching for the ear plugs he put them on, hoping he would remember to thank Kai in the morning.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Sorry if it seems slow but I am trying to build something up with all of these cameo moments. There is a reason I promise.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

'_What am I doing here?' _Kai asked himself for the tenth time over the past two days. He was tired, the lack of sleep would do that to a person, and he couldn't eat either.

The teen lay on his bed, his arms raised with his hands holding his head as he stared up at the dark ceiling. He was sure time was moving slower than usual as he glanced at the red digits of the alarm clock on the bedside table.

Deciding that he wasn't going to be sleeping Kai got off the bed, turned on his bedside lamp and began to look through his suitcase.

He brought up an A3 sized envelope, it was thick with papers. Finding a pen, Kai sat down on his bed and opened the envelope, staring down at the papers in front of him. Taking the pen Kai began to make notes in the margins in his own developed short hand. Sighing he frowned and slumped back in defeat.

* * *

It was the loud crash that woke him, followed by the yelling and shouting and then finally a door slamming closed. Ray groaned and tried to pretend that he was able to fall back to sleep, but he knew already it was too late. Ray was wide awake.

Checking the time, Ray was surprised, it was already quite late in the morning and he had been asleep, he must have been exhausted last night.

Finally Ray got out of his bed, grabbing a jersey Ray found that it was cold out from under the covers and cursed under his breath. This was not the way he wanted to start his day.

Ray headed to the kitchen to find Tyson sulking, sitting the island fiddling with a spoon and Max who was busy cleaning up a mess off the floor, the mess appeared to me a mug which had some liquid in it.

"Morning Ray", said Max, a bit less cheerfully than usual, Tyson looked at the Chinese boy and then back down, staring at him reflection in the spoon.

"Morning, what exactly happened here?"

"Tyson and Kai had a bit of a disagreement", explained Max as he finished cleaning up the mess, he through the last pieces of the mug into the nearby dustbin.

"A disagreement about what?" asked Ray as he took a seat next to the sulking world champ.

"He said he had to leave early and I said he couldn't because we are a team and this is a team holiday", said Tyson, his eyes not leaving the spoon.

"Leaving? Where was he going to?"

Max pursed his lips, "He didn't say where. He just said he had to leave. Mumbled something about someone coming for him".

"Do you think it's Voltaire?"

"Voltaire's in jail. Maybe it's Boris? Did they lock him up?" said Tyson, turning his reflection up and down on the spoon.

"Where is he now?" asked Ray, suddenly concerned for their ever mysterious team captain.

Tyson shrugged, Max answered, "I think he went into the forest, needed some air".

Ray bit his lip, chewing it as he thought things through. It wasn't uncommon for Kai to leave for some air after a spat with Tyson, but it was cold out there, Ray remembered something about a forecasting of snow for the region.

Tyson suddenly lifted his head, sitting up straight, "That means his things are still here. Maybe we can find an answer to why he says he has to leave".

"Tyson, we can't go snooping in Kai's things, its private", said Max as he tried to reason with him.

Tyson shrugged it off, "No listen, we can finally find out what's eating him up. Then we can help him".

"We should go look for Kai, not go through his things" reasoned Ray.

Tyson sighed, "If you want to go out and look for Mr Sourpuss then do it. But Max and I are going to find out what's wrong, right Max?"

Max shrugged, once Tyson had an idea there was not much point in trying to argue with him.

Tyson nodded, getting off the chair he headed towards Kai's room, a spring now in his step.

"Uh Max, I just have one question"

"Yeah?"

"How did the mug end up crashing on the floor?"

"Oh, Kai tried to throw it at Tyson".

Ray nodded, that didn't seem to out of the ordinary.

* * *

**Max POV**

Ray left to find Kai, he was worried about him but so was Tyson, he just had a different way in wanting to help him.

Kai's things were neatly in order, it was as if he had already packed and was in fact ready to leave at any moment.

Tyson decided that he would go through Kai's suitcase while I was to look through his things still on the bedside table.

I found a small green hardcover book, opening the book the writing was all in Russian, I found that a page was turned in and turned to it, curious. This page was most read, that much I could see. While I was paging through something slipped out of the book and landed on the ground. Picking it up I saw that it was an old photograph, it was of a woman and small boy. Was this Kai and his mother?

Placing it back on the bedside table I opened the small drawer to find a flash-drive, turning to Tyson with it in my hands I found him looking at me, a wad of papers in his own hands.

* * *

**Ray POV**

I knew Kai was headed to the lake before I had left. It was typical of him, find the furthest, coldest and most desolate place to sulk.

And there he was, just as I had predicted.

I watched him for some time, he was just standing there, hands in his pockets watching the lake as it began to freeze over. It was then that I noticed that the snow had started to fall. Kai also seemed to notice and he looked up, taking a step back.

He then opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, trying to catch the snow. I didn't know what to make of this, besides that it was a bit strange.

It was then that I made my presence known to him.

"Kai, what are you doing here in the cold, its snowing for crying out loud".

Kai shrugged, "You know that answer Ray, otherwise you wouldn't be here".

I blushed slightly, it was a stupid question now that I think of it.

"Uh Kai-"

"Don't ask Ray, just don't".

"But Kai, we're your friends, you can tell us anything".

Kai looked straight at me, his mahogany eyes piercing me, I could see that he was thinking, I could see the cogs turning when something caught his attention.

A car, we could see was on the road, the road that took us to the cabin, it looked like Mr Dickinson's car actually.

"Shit, they're coming", cursed Kai under his breath.

"What, whose coming?"

But I never received an answer as Kai moved hastily back towards the cabin, almost running.

* * *

We reached the cabin as the car did, which in my opinion was miracle. I never want to move that fast in a forest again.

Kai stopped suddenly on the edge on the forest line, I stood next to him.

Mr Dickinson got out of the car, and then a middle-aged man and a woman, they were both dressed rather, classy and not for this kind of terrain.

"Kai who are they?" I whispered but I received no answer as Kai stepped forward to meet them, the front door opening at the same time to see Tyson and Max standing there, they must have noticed the car pulling up.

I ran to catch up and we all stood in silence, Kai was glaring at the man and the woman.

"It's nice to see you Kai", said the man, he smiled showing his perfect white teeth.

Mr Dickinson who seemed to notice the strained atmosphere smiled ad decided to introduce them to us.

"Boys I would like you to meet Mr and Mrs Hiwatari. Kai's parents".

I glanced at Tyson ad Max who both looked surprised, Max was frowning as well he seemed to have something he wanted to say.

"I thought Kai didn't have any parents", blurted Tyson.

"I don't" answered Kai, and we headed inside the cabin, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Thanks for reviews!

Please REVIEW


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

They sat in silence. An unbearable silence that made Max's eye twitch and Tyson fiddle with his sleeves. Ray also found himself uncomfortable, as he shifted in his seat often, while Mr. Dickinson would clear his throat and cough in a handkerchief.

Mr. Hiwatari sat straight, his posture perfectly trained, his designer outfit stuck out like a sore thumb against the cabin furniture though he did not look uncomfortable. He had the same demeanor as Kai and watched Kai carefully.

Mrs. Hiwatari also stuck out, her hair was blond and was being kept up in a messy bun, she wore yellow, canary yellow. She was not as tall as Mr. Hiwatari but when sitting you notice the strange trained posture. As if it was ingrained within them from day one. Appearances meant everything.

The adults sat on one side of the living room while the BladeBreakers on the other. Kai who sat in his claimed seat did not look at anyone but rather at his hands.

No one could take the tension, and it was Tyson who finally had to snap.

"Uh I'm sorry Mr. Hiwatari bu-"

"Nikolai, you may call me Nikolai" interrupted Mr. Hiwatari; he smiled at Tyson and gestured for him to continue.

"Uh well, I'm kind of confused. We all thought Kai's parents were…dead?"

Nikolai smiled, a small smile in the corner of his mouth, he gaze flickered to his son before returning to Tyson and the others. He noticed how Kai kept himself separate from them, where the others almost sat on top of each other.

"Yes well…I can see why you would think that. I haven't exactly been a model parent I must admit"

Kai mumbled something under his breath at this; his eyes never left his hands.

"But you see boys. Things are, as you will learn, complicated in this world. But now that things have calmed down, we can start again. Make amends for…mistakes".

Max bit his bottom lip and looked back from the two and then shifted forward in his seat.

"You're not Kai's mother. Are you?" he asked Mrs. Hiwatari.

The woman smiled a wide red lipstick smile that shone brightly.

"No, I married Niko some years after…well after she passed".

"That's why you don't look like him. I mean Kai. You're not blood related", Max added, only wanting to hear the words out loud.

She nodded and added, "My name is Sylvia. You may call me Sylvia".

The room slumped back into silence. The same awkward teeth grinding silence.

"Excuse, I don't mean to pry. But, why are you here? Now?" asked Ray.

Nikolai glanced at Kai who had lifted his head and was now looking straight at him, waiting for his answer. His mahogany eyes were burning, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed.

"To talk. I have been trying to contact Kai for months but…it seems a more direct approach was needed. We contacted Mr. Dickinson who arranged this meeting. Though I am sorry for it happening on your break but it worked well for both parties".

"You trapped me", Kai growled, "You trapped me like a rat".

Nikolai looked directly at Kai, his face suddenly becoming stern, it was if there was a sudden transformation in his body language.

"If you had answered the letters then we-"

Kai suddenly shot up, out of his chair and stood, his face was furious, his fists clenched.

"Letters! Those things you have the lawyer's draft up which you sign without blinking an eye. Are you talking about _those_ _letters. _Grandfather at least had the decency to phone or sees me face-to-face. Bah! Your letters are meaningless".

Nikolai stood, Kai was still much shorter than his father, but they could still glare at each other in the eyes. The team noticed how a like they were built, even their stance was similar.

"You will not talk to me about Voltaire, you have no right to talk about what you don't know"

"Just as you have no right to bring _her _here. Passing her off as my mother-"

SLAP!

Kai help onto his cheek, a look of shock was on his face, his eyes wide.

Nikolai glared at his son, his hand was still were it had landed after it had made contact with Kai's face.

"You will not disrespect the woman who calls herself your mother"

Kai composed himself, he stood straight and dropped from his face is hand, and a red mark was forming on his face.

"You have no idea who my mother was".

And with those words, the teen left, heading upstairs to his room, he slammed the door and all was silent again.

"Uh excuse. But what happened to Kai mother?"

Everyone turned to see Max, who looked almost scared to have even asked.

Nikolai sat back down, he held his face his in hands and then ran it along the back of his neck before sitting back comfortably the seat.

"Kai's mother, she – her name was Kira. She…she was ill and she…she died in a tragic accident that…it almost cost us Kai's life. No one knew what was wrong with her. My father, who you have met, never liked her. Even though she came from a good family. She was smart and funny and clever. I didn't spend a lot of time at home. I was working for my father. But I had the house staff watch and inform me of anything unusual. We had a doctor come and try to diagnose her but she wouldn't have it. She wouldn't take anything even if we forced her. She was up and down all the time. Sometimes for weeks and sometimes for a few days. Kai, I don't think he ever noticed. She meant the world to him, to me as well. But, it became clearer and clearer that something was wrong. Her judgments were clouded and I think so was her memory. One day she took him ice skating on the pond, on our grounds. But it wasn't frozen over completely and…she drowned and pushed Kai to the edge away from the breaking ice. I had her fished out, too much expense. I couldn't live with the thought of her, under there for the rest of eternity. She…was amazing and Kai…he looks just like her".

The boys listened and watched Nikolai as he told his story, their hearts went out to their captain and to this man they had just met.

Ray glanced up at the staircase to where Kai had disappeared to his room, and was sure he had heard a door click close.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**You will find out about what Max and Tyson found out soon and all that jazz. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Normal POV**

The three teenage boys sat in silence. Ten minutes ago the adults had left, and no one had yet to say a single word.

Mr. Dickinson had apologized to the boys for them dropping in so suddenly but as the could see, Kai was difficult to make sit down and listen. Though Tyson personally believed that they had cornered Kai and that hadn't been fair on the captain. Mr. Dickinson had also said that they were all invited in town for a day, sponsored by the Hiwatari's. This made Ray think that they were trying to buy them and didn't like the idea to much. Max had similar thoughts and wondered how they expected them to get Kai there; it was probably easier to move mountains.

The three boys mused over the sudden developments and contemplated what their next move would be? Confront Kai? Leave him alone? Contact the Demolitions Boys? Leave without informing the three adults?

"I'm hungry", mumbled Tyson, as his stomach grumbled, a low moaning noise everyone was set to get accustomed to.

"Is that all you can think of? Your stomach", said Max.

"No but I don't know what else to do".

"Tyson has a point. We should eat, it would probably help" said Ray, who got up, headed for the kitchen to prepare some food.

"Do...do you think Kai is hungry?" asked Tyson.

"Go ask him".

Tyson didn't complain but hesitated before he headed up to the bedrooms. He stood in front of Kai's door, his hand inches away from knocking. He wondered if Kai would notice anything was out of order, he wondered if Kai was even in there still or had escaped somehow.

His knuckles finally came in contact with the door and after a few seconds of no answer he knocked again, still no sound. As he was about to knock once more when the door opened slowly.

Kai was dressed casually, loose grey pants and a black t-shirt. His hair was even tied up in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Tyson had not noticed Kai's hair was that long.

"Uh" no sound came out of Tyson's mouth and his mind was suddenly blank.

Kai raised an eyebrow, his lips pursed, waiting for the teen to speak.

"We were wondering if you wanted something to eat, I think Ray's going to make some stir-fry" Tyson finally said, his mouth suddenly felt dry and the words seemed to speed out of his mouth at full throttle.

"No" came a raspy answer and the door began to close.

Tyson grabbed hold onto the door handle and resisted it closing, stopping Kai who opened it fully, and cooking his head to one side, curious as to what the world champion was doing.

"Are you sure…that you're not _hungry_ or anything", Tyson asked, his emphasis on the word implied he meant something else, something he wasn't going to be asking outright.

Kai shook his head and closed the door before Tyson could stop him a second time.

Tyson stood in front of the door, he heard it lock and some shuffling from inside the room. Tyson leaned forward and pressed his ear against the door. He could hear Kai speaking, it must have been Russian but it was very indistinct so he could even be sure of that.

Tyson sighed and headed back downstairs.

* * *

"We found some interesting things in Kai's room while you went out to find him"

Ray looked up from the grated vegetables at Max who sat at the kitchen island, he was looking around absentmindedly.

Ray looked back at the vegetables, and asked what they found.

Max shrugged, "Most of it was in Russian. Formal documents all neatly ordered with pencil marks all over. We found some English ones too but they were all formal as well. Hard to understand. I think they were the papers, the 'letters' that were mentioned earlier".

Ray nodded, he didn't want to look at Max, he didn't want the youngest member to see his face, didn't want him to see the grief and hardship. Ray knew Kai the best out of all of them and Kai had not even mentioned his family. Why had he never asked? He should never have assumed that they were dead.

"We found this weird flash drive. It had loads of photographs and pdf and all sorts of stuff. Like real personal stuff".

"What kind of photographs?" asked Ray as he searched for the wok.

Max twitched his nose and ran a hand through his hair.

"His family I guess. Most were scans. And of the Demolition Boys, when they were younger".

Ray was about to respond when he spotted Tyson coming down the stairs.

"No luck?" Ray didn't really have to ask, he say the answer clear as day on Tyson's face. Kai was coming downstairs.

Tyson took a seat next to Max.

"Why won't he accept our help?" he asked.

No one answered, for they all knew the answer deep in their hearts already.

* * *

**Ray POV**

Everyone had gone off to do their own thing after we ate and cleared up. Tyson and Max were outside, making a snowman. I had watched them for some time before heading inside to make some hot chocolate. Everything had turned cold suddenly. It was cold inside and out.

I filled the kettle and waited for it to boil, as I watched I noticed that someone was looking at me, glancing over I saw Kai, he was standing at the wall, where the kitchen began in this open planned house.

He was staring at me, but his eyes looked red and lips were pursed together.

"A watched kettle will never boil" he said, his mouth had barely moved and his voice was hoarse.

I nodded, there was so much that I wanted to ask him, about his family, about his mother and where he grew up, about the papers and what was going on.

Instead, I asked if he wanted some hot chocolate.

He nodded a yes, and watched as I prepared the mugs, I found some baby marshmallows and the sugar; I mixed the chocolate powder with some milk to make a paste before I poured in the water. I put the sugar and three marshmallows are the mugs. As I handed one to Kai he thanked me under his breath.

I watched as Kai took a sip of it and he seemed to visibly relax, his shoulders suddenly falling back, his eyes closed briefly before flickering back at me.

"Tyson and Max were in my room earlier" he said, as he took a seat at the table, his fingers laced around the mug.

I sat down and stared at him slack jaw, how did he know? I thought they had said they had left everything how they had found it.

"They left my door open, I always close it when I leave", he said, as if reading my mind.

I frowned, "You're not angry?"

He shrugged and drank his hot chocolate.

"It's hard you know"

"What is?"

"Being angry, at them all the time…I know that their intentions are good. So it's hard, especially after…everything else".

We sat there; I didn't know what to say, what could I say?

Kai began to get up from his seat, holding on his mug, I opening my mouth to say something, he stopped and looked at me waiting, but my mouth closed. I had nothing to say. He tipped his mug towards me and headed back upstairs.

"You always make the best hot chocolate Ray"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kai stood at his bedroom window, he was watching the others make the snowman, he saw as Max and Tyson were arguing over what their creation should wear while Ray tried to straighten out the lopsided snowman he seemed to be leaning against gravity.

He sipped at the hot chocolate, every sip made him relax a bit more, the sweet milky taste made his whole body slacken, as if ever muscle was unwinding slowly.

He smiled at them, they were just kids still. Never have seen what he has seen though each one still carried their own baggage, they carried it together.

He was remembering something, it had been such a long time he had played in the snow like that, so long since the snow was something more than cold ice.

**Flashback**

"Tala! Wait Tala I'm coming"

"Hurry up slowpoke!"

The two boys were running, down a cold and dark corridor lit with cheap florescent lights that flickered, they were heading towards the entrance of the corridor, a door which was closed.

They slammed into the door and looked at each other panting.

Kai who was a head smaller than his red hair cohort smiled as he had finally caught up with the older child whose ice blue eyes sparkled.

"Told you to hurry up, c'mon before they get rid of it all tomorrow"

They opened the door and walked into a courtyard, it was old and cold but they didn't care, what mattered was that it was covered in fresh snow, a lot of snow which had come in last night. They usually trained here but due to the weather it had been cancelled and a more theoretical lesson had been arranged. Neither boy wished to spend the day wasted in books and had snuck out of the lesson.

The courtyard was walled in, the walls were old and had ivy growing madly along the wall, something the abbey struggled to keep under control. Even in Kai's room you couldn't keep the plants out for there was a forest of moss growing in the corner which he nurtured dutifully.

The two boys burst out laughing in joy and excitement and promptly fell into the white substance.

They were throwing and hurling the snow at each other when another presence made its known.

"You shouldn't be here. Boris will punish you when he finds you out here".

The two turned and see Bryan standing by the door which was now closed, his arms crossed over his chest which was puffed out. He too was older than Kai though neither of them really cared about that.

"Who's going to tell him? You?" challenged Kai as he picked up some snow and began to make a ball.

"C'mon Bryan you wouldn't be a snitch. You're better than that" said Tala, who had known him longer.

Bryan didn't move.

"Why not join us. No one needs to know" continued Tala.

"We are not here to play games" answered Bryan

"You sound just like Boris. What are you, his lackey? C'mon Bryan it won't hurt I promise" Tala smiled.

But Bryan never had a chance to answer for in seconds his face was full of snow from Kai's snowball. The boy glared and charged after Kai, grabbing snow as he did so.

But Kai was too quick; he darted along and avoided Bryan's deathly grip laughing as he did so.

Bryan was clumsy in the snow and he tripped over his own feet, falling head first into the snow.

"Bryan are you ok?"

Bryan was lying on his back; he was staring up at Kai and Tala who were looking at him in concern.

Embarrassed the boy sat up and rubbed his head as he had hit it on something hard.

Kai knelt down and stared at Bryan, his bright eyes wide.

"Bryan, do you know the story of the Snow Maiden?"

Bryan nodded, "My ma used to tell me it when I was little, but I don't know the words, she only told me a couple of times".

"Well Kai here is a pro at story telling" said Tala as he patted Kai's back, grinning from ear to ear.

"You know the story? Word for word?" asked Bryan.

Kai nodded and placed a hand on Bryan's shoulder, "Word for word".

**End Flashback**

Kai took a sip of his beverage when he realized it was finished, sighing he put the mug down next to his bed.

They had been in a lot of trouble when Boris found what they had done that day. But they were used to the punishments, used to the cracks, flogging and cursing. The darkness and the wetness. Used to the abbey and they were ok, they had had each other. Except, Kai frowned, Tala had changed, he was colder not as joyful as when they were younger. He sighed, if only his father had known. But what would he have done?

Kai pushed the thought out of his head and turned his attention to the green book on his bedside table, he flipped through it, found the photograph he cherished so much and smiled. What would she want him to do? What his father wanted? Or what he wanted?

Kai closed the book and listened to the laughter coming from outside.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES!**


End file.
